La Clameur du Silence
Skrawki Absolutu - odcinek 4. Inaczej jej z oczu patrzy - pomyślała Airin, gdy, pod wpływem zwyczajowej nudy wdowiego życia, poświęcała się kolejnej sesji obserwowania Mei. Postawiła sobie za punkt honoru odkrycie, co dokładnie zmieniło się w dziewczynie, odkąd wróciła z namiotu Chrisa, po całej, niepokojącej nocy negocjacji. Zamyśliła się. Jeśli naprawdę dojdzie do fuzji z trójką, stracę całą nadzieję na powrót na pustynię i utknę na tym łez padole... Myślałam, że to moja szansa. Brakuje Łowców, tak? Nie ma sprawy, bardzo chętnie będę dla was polować! Pogrążyła się w słodkich marzeniach, a w układzie konstelacji widziała zwierzynę, swój przyszły łup... Tamtej nocy, z podobnych rozważań wyrwała ją Mei. Airin nie zauważyła nawet, jak młoda szamanka opuszcza krąg światła i wbiega po krętej drodze do wdowich jaskiń. Wydawała się przerażona i odmawiała jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Prosiła jedynie o nocleg. Gdy zobaczyła, że wdowa specjalnie nie protestuje, skuliła się w kącie i, drżąc, pogrążyła się w transie sennym. Od tej pory, Airin nieustannie zadawała sobie pytanie: co tam się stało? Padał deszcz, więc kobieta, niosąc na plecach dzban z filtrem, wyszła na spacer. Wiedziała, że mogła sobie oszczędzić dźwigania podobnych ciężarów, wystarczy po prostu wystawić naczynie na zewnątrz i czekać, aż nakapie wystarczająco deszczówki. Jednakże, nawet jeśli czasami bolały ją od tego mięśnie, wolała robić wszystko sama. Traktowała cenną wodę jak zdobycz. Rzadkie opady dostarczały jej zajęcia znacznie ciekawszego od przesiadywania we wdowiej norze i pogrążania się w tęsknocie. I, chociaż wyjątkowo nie nudziło jej się, kontynuowała obserwacje nowoprzybyłej. Od początku czuła, że kiedyś będą ze sobą blisko, może nawet się zaprzyjaźnią. Być może, z jej pomocą, uda się znieść prawo dozwalające polowania jedynie duetom? W końcu, Chris nie jest wieczny. On też kiedyś odejdzie. Nie wierzyła, że coś tak okrutnego stanowi wolę bogów. *** Mei godzinami krążyła wokół cudownego drzewka doszukując się w nim chociażby śladu niepokojącej aury Arna. Na próżno. Układ gałęzi, kolor liści, nawet słodki smak owoców stanowiły niemalże przeciwieństwo emanacji króla krwawych bogów. Nie znalazłby nic, co świadczyłoby o tym, że się myliła. To, z kolei, oznaczało tylko jedno: to nie Arkadyjczycy są prawdziwymi wrogami. Być może krwawi bogowie też nie. Tylko on jeden. Nikt, kto potrafi zabić siłą woli, nie jest godzien zaufania. Spojrzała w niebo. Delikatna świetlna poświata, prześwitująca przez grubą warstwę chmur, wyznaczała położenie słońca. Przypomniała sobie oślepiające światło, które skrywało jej nieznajomego dobroczyńcę. Czy właśnie tak wygląda słońce? Zerwała i uniosła owoc na wysokość oczu. Był miękki i przyjemny w dotyku. Uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła cienką skórkę. Wydawał się tak delikatny, że przeczył szorstkiej naturze Ziemi i Ziemian. Chris, Airin, oni wszyscy... czy naprawdę należeli do tego samego gatunku? Zgrubiała skóra, rogopodobne narośle po obo stronach czoła, twarde, niekiedy poszarzałe jakby kamienne uszy. Nic z tego nie miała.. Odkąd rozpoczęła trening u szamana, nikt nie komentował jej odmiennej fizjonomii, ale mimo to czuła, że gdy tylko odwróci wzrok, wpatrują się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Widzą dziwadło i wynaturzenie i nie mogą uwierzyć, że ktoś taki może władać mocą czarodziejską. Skoro jednak z tego powodu, wywołała skojarzenia z Arkadią, to czy to drzewko nie może być Arkadyjskie? Nie, cóż za nonsens... To by znaczyło, że oni tak naprawdę... Nie wierzę! -Ukarał cię, prawda? - wstrzymała oddech i powoli, bardzo powoli, obejrzała się przez ramię, prosząc jakąś nieokreśloną siłę stwórczą, by pomyliła barwę głosu dowolnego Ziemianina z szamańskim zaśpiewem. Niestety, zmysły jej nie zawiodły. Najwyraźniej Chris, we własnej osobie, w końcu zdecydował się obejrzeć drzewko. -M-Można powiedzieć... - spuściła głowę. Dlaczego nie uciekłam? Teraz, gdy pękły złudzenia, co do stosunku Arna do mnie, zabiją mnie. -Tak... - wzruszył ramionami - Niezbadane są wyroki boskie. Mogłaś się nie sprzeciwiać. -I tylko tyle? - odetchnęła z ulgą. -A czego się spodziewałaś? Wymierzanie kary nie należy do mnie. Arn mógłby cię zabić, gdybyś tylko chciał. I chciał. Zadrżała. To kwestia czasu, zanim się o tym dowie... -Masz rację - wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Bała się, że strach przed Arnem ma wymalowany na twarzy. -Niemniej, zachowałaś się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie, uciekając z namiotu w trakcie negocjacji. Przez ciebie musimy połączyć się z trójką. W przeciwnym razie, nie unikniemy oszczerstw. Gdyby wieść o tchórzliwej szamance rozprzestrzeniła się na pozostałe dystrykty, stracimy twarz. A to dopiero początek. Potem, kto wie, może zdecydują się nas najechać? Upewniwszy się, że szaman nie zamierza wypytywać o wydarzenia z krainy Arna, odetchnęła z ulgą. Niebiosa jednak bywają łaskawe... -Nie wiem, szamanie - lekko się skłoniła - Myślę jednak, że sława naszych Łowców przyćmiewa wszelkie tego typu incydenty. Chris parsknął śmiechem. -Tak myślisz? A ile ty właściwie z nami jesteś? Miesiąc? Nie, nawet nie tyle, dwa, może trzy tygodnie... Nie pamiętasz nic sprzed tych kilkunastu dni. Co ty możesz wiedzieć o Ziemi i stosunkach międzydystryktalnych? Nie takie rzeczy już się działy. Szczególnie, że - musnął palcami młode listki - teraz mamy to. Jeśli inni się dowiedzą, na pewno połączą siły przeciwko nam. -W takim razie to, że uciekłam nie ma takiego znaczenia. Ci z trójki i tak widzieli drzewko - na pewno rozprzestrzeniliby o nim takie historie, że uciekająca szamanka to przy nich nic. -No wiesz co? W taki sposób umniejszać swoje winy?! -Niczego nie umniejszam, wiem że nie zachowałam się najrozsądniej. Pewne... okoliczności mnie do tego zmusiły. Jednakże, nie dam sobie wcisnąć odpowiedzialności za decyzje, których moje zachowanie wcale nie sprowokowało. Odkąd wylądowałam na tym łez padole, mam wystarczająco dużo zmartwień. Chris zmarszczył brwi. Gdzieś już słyszał podobną manierę mówienia. -Co prawda, wciąż się uczysz, ale jesteś szamanką. Dlatego nie mogę cię nijak ukarać. Niemniej, powinnaś wiedzieć jedno: dobry szaman interesuje się problemami swojej trzódki. Słucha i wspiera Łowców, strzeże porządku i przestrzegania praw boskich. Co chcę przez to powiedzieć? Ależ to proste! Nie powinnaś się zadawać ze zbuntowanymi wdowami, które nie mogą się pogodzić ze swoim losem i, zapewne hobbystycznie, przeklinają bogów. *** Mei zaskoczyła Airin, gdy ta delektowała się świeżo zgromadzoną deszczówką, zaciągając się wspaniałą wilgocią pary wodnej. Wdowa uwielbiała słońce po deszczu. Grzejąc się w jego promieniach, snuła optymistyczne wizje o wyzwoleniu, wyobrażała sobie sytuację, w której Ziemia przestaje być padołem łez. Młoda szamanka zakłóciła takie właśnie rozważania, gdy, wykrzykując imię Airin, wbiegła do jaskini. -O co chodzi? - wdowa zdławiła chęć uduszenia Mei za ściągnięcie jej z powrotem do tego radioaktywnego piekła. -Szaman chyba coś do ciebie ma. Próbował mnie przestrzec przed tobą. Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Odsunęła na bok naczynie z deszczówką i pospiesznie wyciągnęła ze starego kufra ze spróchniałego drewna, słomianą matę do siedzenia. Rzuciła ją szamance. -Usiądź, proszę. Mei skinęła głową i rozłożyła matę na przeciwko Airin. -No więc... -On pewnie ma rację. Jeszcze zniechęcę cię do bogów, w szczególności och jak wielkiego Arna, kiszącego się po wieki w swym parszywym, sadystycznym majestacie i zmuszającego niewinnych ludzi, by gnili we wdowich grotach! -Airin... -Nawet mi nie mów o tym, jak bluźnię. Tylko to mi pozostało... -Airin, on próbował mnie zabić. -No proszę... Kto by pomyślał, że staremu Chrisowi aż tak zależy by odciąć swoją uczennicę od zrzędliwej wdowy... -Nie Szaman... Arn... Airin otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zdołała z siebie wydusić jedynie niezbyt głośne westchnięcie. -Tej nocy, kiedy do ciebie przybiegłam... Wiesz, ja nie brałam udziału w negocjacjach. Leżałam nieprzytomna, a mój duch podróżował po odległych krainach... Krainach krwawych bogów. Trafiłam tam, ponieważ Arn przemówił do mnie, żądając pokłonu, a ja się zawahałam. Wiem, to było nierozważne, ale ten świat wciąż wydaje mi się czymś nowym i zupełnie obcym. Nie potrafiłam się zdobyć na coś tak... kategorycznego. -Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz? -Nie wiem... Uratowało mnie światło. Białe, nienaturalnie jasne. Zanim rozbłysnęło, byłam na granicy życia i śmierci. Nie wiem nawet jak to opisać, wszystko stało się w jednej chwili. Cokolwiek to było, powstrzymało Arna. Zupełnie jakby istniał ktoś jeszcze potężniejszy, zdolny zdziesiątkować nawet najwyższego z bogów... Czy oni naprawdę są bogami, Airin? Wierzysz w to? -Tak - odparła bez zastanowienia, po czym przegryzła wargę - Myślę, że nimi są. Ale być może nie jedynymi. Wiesz, to kwestia nomenklatury. Kiedyś każdego, kto włada magią, nazywano bogiem. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła babka. Ona widziała jeszcze świat sprzed Wybuchu. Ach... to musiały być piękne czasy... -Możesz mi o nich opowiedzieć? Być może odnajdę w dawnych historiach jakąś poszlakę. -Poszlakę? A czego ty chcesz szukać? Tożsamości swojego zbawcy? To chyba jasne, że uratowała cię Arkadia. Kto dokładnie, nie wiem, strzelałabym, że jakiś elf, oni mogą być potężniejsi od bogów. Może sami są bogami. A może bogowie są elfami. -Są - zmarszczyła brwi - A przynajmniej Arn. On na pewno jest elfem. Pasuje do opisu szamana. -Zupełnie mnie nie dziwi. W takim razie, uratował cię przedstawiciel tej samej rasy, tyle że władający potężniejszą magią. Czy to ważne kto? W teorii, Arkadyjczycy to nasi wrogowie. A nawet, gdybyś chciała zbuntować się przeciw powszechnie przyjętej ideologii i uznać ich za swoich przyjaciół... cóż, i tak nie będziesz mogła pójść do Arkadii im podziękować. Kimkolwiek jesteś, tkwisz wraz z nami na tym łez padole i nie wydostaniesz się z niego do końca życia. A oni do nas nie przyjdą. Przestali przychodzić, dlatego, gdyby nie to drzewko, pewnie wszyscy pomarlibyśmy tutaj z głodu. -Mam pewne podejrzenia, co do zamiarów krwawych bogów i Arkadyjczyków. Powiedzmy, że wolałabym nie mieć racji. Bo jeśli jest tak, jak myślę to tkwimy w samym centrum chorego spisku załamanego i zniszczonego psychicznie elfa - westchnęła ciężko - który w dodatku przejawia cechy psychopaty. Airin uniosła brew i nieznacznie się skrzywiła. -O czym ty mówisz? -Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć... Podejrzewam... Podejrzewam, że naszymi prawdziwymi wrogami wcale nie są Arkadyjczycy. To zapewne oni obdarowali nas drzewkiem. Nie, prawda jest znacznie bardziej pokręcona. Osobą, której na rękę jest utrzymywanie nas w całym tym brudzie i nędzy jest Arn. W ten sposób może poczuć się silniejszy. Jak bóg. Jak władca. Jak mój wybawca, który najwyraźniej ma nad Arnem przewagę. -Podsumowując: myślisz, że Arkadyjczycy chcą nas uratować, a krwawi bogowie - pogrążyć. Całkiem sensowna teoria, byłabym nawet skłonna w nią uwierzyć, tyle że... Zakładając, że tak naprawdę jest, dlaczego Arkadyjczycy nie zniszczyli krwawych bogów? -Być może ten ktoś jest najpotężniejszym z nich. Uratował mnie, ponieważ przewyższa mocą Arna, ale nie całą jego armię. Co jeśli siły są zbyt wyrównane? -Skoro tak, to po co by cię ratował? Arn zabijał już wielu ludzi, jak do tej pory Arkadia nie ingerowała. -Nie wiem, naprawdę... Ale uwierz mi, widziałam go. Przeraził mnie... ...i sprawił, że pomyślałam o tobie. O tobie Airin. Airin odchyliła głowę w tył i wbiła wzrok w kamienny strop. Pomyślała o historiach swej babki, a potem o matce i Eriku. Jeśli to co mówi Mei jest prawdą... Jeśli znajdziemy jakiś sposób, by przekonać o tym pozostałych. Wtedy... Wtedy rewolucja będzie możliwa. Z jakiegoś powodu, Arkadia nie chce śmierci Mei. Jeśli ona nas poprowadzi, jeśli narazi życie, by pokonać naszych prześladowców... Być może zyskamy sojusznika, potężniejszego niż którykolwiek inny. A wtedy, nie będą już nas krępować prawa bogów! Będę... będę mogła... NIE! Airin, o czym ty myślisz. Przybyła tu zaledwie paręnaście księżyców temu i już głosi rewolucyjne teorie! W sprawach Ziemi, ma umysł dziecka! Może tylko udaje, że nic nie pamięta? Może któryś z szamanów wysłał ją, by sprawdzić naszą reakcję na element rewolucyjny? Wzbudza takie zaufanie... Po raz kolejny, przyjrzała się twarzy szamanki. Coś w jej oczach przypominało spojrzenie Erika, zaraz przed wyruszeniem na łowy. Pamiętała czystą energię, która potem manifestowała się również w czynach partnera. Czy to kiedykolwiek się skończy? A jednak, to nie wszystko. Mei nie miała nic wspólnego z Erikiem i nawet jeśli dzielili tę obezwładniającą emanację, która pchała ich do poświęcania się temu, w co wierzyli i co najbardziej kochali, to z oblicza młodej szamanki wyzierała również, powalająco oczywista, słabość. Drżące wargi. Drgająca dolna powieka lewego oka. Nerwowe postukiwanie palcami w podłoże. Nie była odważna. Nie mogła być narzędziem szamanów. Chyba, że nieświadomie. Tyle że... Kto odważyłby się zahipnotyzować szamankę? I wtedy to do niej dotarło. Wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem. *** Nadchodzili. Wyczuwał to każdy aktywny Łowca. Któż mógłby przegapić tak potężne pływy magii? Byli nieokreśleni i liczni. Coś się działo, coś, czego Ziemia jeszcze nigdy nie widziała i już nigdy nie zobaczy. Śpiewały o tym wiatry, słońce, gwiazdy i księżyc. I pył. Choć, ten ostatni, zdjęty strachem, zaczął powoli ewakuować się z Ziemi, jakby za sprawą boskiego dotyku, uwalniając Ziemian od skazy z powietrza. Prawa we wszystkich dystryktach powoli ulegały zmianie. Im pewniejsze zdolności łowieckie, tym bardziej podrażniony umysł. Wszystko traciło znaczenie, przeistaczało się w coś zupełnie nowego. Elfy. Chochliki. Gnomy. Nimfy. Zmiennokształtni. Smoki. Jednorożce. Wszyscy. Arkadia zstąpiła na ziemię, by zaprowadzić porządek i spacyfikować buntowników. *** Miris, Erisa i Tellia zajmowały się tym, co wychodziło im najlepiej, gdy usłyszały zapowiedź krucjaty. Lord Viriel mówił przez naturę. Krople deszczu uderzały o ziemię, dudniąc w rytm jego słów. Uważny słuchacz, a takich w Arkadii nie brakowało, usłyszał wiadomość: "Wróg posunął się za daleko. Musimy usunąć każdego, kto go popiera. Ziemia zbyt długo dogorywała pod rządami wygnańców. Każdy, zdolny by walczyć za królestwo, powinien się stawić w pałacu jeszcze dziś. Jeśli zbierzemy odpowiednio liczną grupę, nie poniesiemy żadnych strat. Wróg jest słaby, słabszy niż przewidywano." To było pierwsze wezwanie. Mogli na nie odpowiedzieć jedynie ci, którzy poprawnie odczytywali znaki z natury. Ci, których pan Arkadii najbardziej cenił. Miris, która dotychczas czesała grzywę ulubionego jednorożca, aż upuściła szczotkę i, wciąż w głębokim szoku, osiodłała wierzchowca i pognała na poszukiwanie przyjaciółek. Trio, które niegdyś było kwartetem, zawsze podejmowało decyzje dopiero po grupowej naradzie. Uwadze wróżki nie uszedł dobór słów. Król powiedział: "powinien się stawić w pałacu", a nie "musi stawić się w pałacu" czy choćby "niech stawi się w pałacu". To nie był rozkaz, a zaledwie sugestia, niemalże zredukowana do prośby. Znała charakter władcy, wiedziała, że nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie zmusić któregokolwiek ze swoich poddanych do tak ryzykownego przedsięwzięcia. Nie musiał. Wszyscy go kochają, i tak zapewne stawią się rzesze... Ale... Co popchnęło lorda Viriela do tak radykalnej decyzji? I kim jest wróg? Ziemianie? A może wygnańcy? Oby nie... Chociaż, z drugiej strony... Zbyt długo pozwalano im się szarogęsić. Kategoria:Skrawki Absolutu (Odcinki)